A Birthday Wish
by Arones
Summary: Will gets his real birthday present from Magnus, the one she didn't tell Henry about.  WARNINGS: Spoilers for Homecoming so if you haven't seen it, you might not want to read it  only small spoilers .


**A/N: This was written for Sanctuaryluver's birthday who is not ATFangirl. Her birthday was Dec. 6****th**** and I expect you all to remember that for next year *winks*. It was originally posted only over on sanctuaryfiction, but I thought I'd put it up here as well. She chose the people and the smut, and how many orgasms Magnus gets to have so please, do enjoy! ~~Arones**

* * *

><p>Will was walking slowly up to her study after returning from dinner with his father. It had gone decently well, better than he had expected, but it wasn't quite what he had hoped for. It was late, but he knew she would still be up. She was always awake and after the week she'd had he was sure she would still be catching up on paper work. He settled onto her couch and she glanced at him curiously, standing to slowly make her way over. She grabbed a decanter of bourbon and two snifters.<p>

"So, Bruno..."

Magnus smiled to herself as she poured the drinks, "Ah yes, Bruno the wonder-bird of the year. I expect to hear from him again, very soon, especially now that he's a father." She handed him a snifter and swiped her skirt under her bottom before she sat and curled one leg over the other. "Speaking of fathers; how was dinner?" She took a slow sip of her brandy, watching his face morph from amusement to melancholy and deep in thought.

"It was…a step in the right direction." She could feel his trepidation and didn't push further.

"So, since you missed your _surprise_ dinner at Alfredo's what would you like instead?"

The liquid in his glass was swirling softly when he answered, "You don't have to get me anything, Magnus; you do enough for me already."

"I want to, Will. It's your birthday and you deserve to celebrate it in fashion. In our line of work it's not always easy to celebrate so it's good to do so when we can."

"And your birthday? We've never celebrated that."

"Touché," the glass touched her lips and the liquid slid down her throat, warming her stomach. They settled in comfortably, sipping and thinking. He listened to the fire crackle under the mantel and watched the flames lick the log. It was then he had an idea.

"Teach me how to dance. I'm sure you know how, being…how can I put this delicately…born in Victorian times, you must have learned how at some point."

"Dance," her features read incredulous: an eyebrow raised and hand poised halfway between her open lips with the glass held loosely between her fingers. "Honestly, I haven't danced since…since Oxford I believe." Taking another taste from the glass she glanced over to a cupboard, "But I suppose if that's what you want it could be arranged."

She set the bourbon silently on the table in front of her as she stood and made way to the cabinet her eyes were focused on. Turning the small handle precariously she smiled at the sight of the victrola nestled deeply inside. Pulling the drawer until the old machine was fully visible she turned the handle and let the music come forth. Magnus turned and looked at Will until he stood and came forward. She slipped out of her shoes and when he raised an eyebrow at her, explained, "Better height." She grabbed his hand and placed it at her waist; with his other she winded their fingers together and held it away from their bodies.

Her eyes flicked to his and when she found the confirmation in them she began to turn making his movements correct in leading them, but her momentum actually driving the dance. They took it slow for a while, a simple four step waltz. The music was playing in the background and she was smiling at him when he refused to look up from his feet. "William, stop looking down."

A giggle was erupting from her when he looked up and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry," but he couldn't help his eyes from flicking down every once in a while.

"Just relax, Will. You won't step on my toes, I promise."

"Right." Making a rather large effort he kept his eyes on her face, which was odd now that she was a good two inches shorter than him without her heels on. "I didn't realize you were so short."

"I'm not short, I'm actually rather tall."

"Right. Especially with those four inch things you wear all the time."

She remained quiet, deciding not to respond to his jibe. She quite enjoyed the heels, made her feel powerful and sexy in the presence of the demeaning and backstabbing characters that she dealt with on a regular basis. The added height was only a bonus.

"Can I spin you?" He said after some time had passed and the tempo changed.

"You don't have to ask, just lead me into it." His head ducked down in one nod before he let go of her waist and began to move his arm over her head. Magnus spun on the ball of her foot letting his momentum and pull move her along until she was facing him again. She reached up for his shoulder and then settled back into the four-step dance. "I haven't danced to this song with anyone other than John."

"Really? Is he any good?"

"No, he's a horrible dancer," she smiled, "James was always much more suitable to a waltz, although he rarely had a desire to join me. Sometimes I was able to co-opt him, but not as often as I would have liked." She blushed. It was the first time Will had ever seen her cheeks redden and it was for seemingly no reason at all.

He glanced down to his toes again because he realized that he was off-beat, as well as very much out of sync with her movements. She smiled and made him completely stop before she picked up the rhythm again and brought him back into the song. "Sorry," he mumbled and continued to look at his feet.

Magnus lifted his chin with a finger until he was looking in her face again. She gave him a brilliant smile and matched the tempo as it picked up slightly.

"Really, so not always a brunette huh?"

"No, not always." When he didn't continue his line of questioning she took pity on him. He was always forthcoming with questions about her contacts or those she knew in the past, but anything personal and he would balk. "I was blonde when I was young. I actually had very curly hair that would take hours to brush out. It took me many years to learn how to keep it from becoming a crow's nest."

"Blonde."

"Yes, where did you think Ashley got it from?" She chuckled. It felt good to speak of her daughter in such nice terms, thinking of the good without the bad.

She saw his shoulders lift in a shrug, "John? I don't know…I've only ever seen him bald."

She chuckled at that for some odd reason, "John had very dark hair, almost black."

"Ah." Then there was awkward silence. They had circulated her study many times and the conversation was not someplace he wanted to necessarily go on a day like today. Deciding that since the first turn had gone so well he would try it again, without warning her. It worked, until she turned to face him again and his foot tripped her slightly and she fell into his arms, bracing herself on his chest. He could smell her subtle perfume when she was this close: it smelled flowery, like sweet peas.

"Will?"

"Yeah?" He didn't pull away from her, he really didn't want to.

"Would you like another brandy?"

"I should probably finish the first one."

"Might be a good idea." He squeezed her lightly to him before sauntering back to the couch and sitting, leaving room for her. He picked up his glass and took a sip to prove that he would actually drink it. She left the music on but didn't return to next to him. The window looked particularly appealing, the night had fallen and the stars were reflecting off the water. New City was glimmering across the way, and begging her eyes to caress it. "It's so beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yes," but his eyes weren't looking out the window. They were looking at her. He took another long drink from the glass, draining it. The flavors were swirling on his tongue and down his throat pleasantly warming him and making his head spin. "Abby would never drink this." It took him a moment and a look from her before he realized he had spoken aloud. "What I meant is that before I came here I never drank it, she certainly wouldn't either." He immediately regretted the slip of his tongue.

She nodded and purposely paused the conversation, debating whether or not to ask, but something in the tonality of his voice said he wasn't quite confident in his answer. "How is Abby? I haven't seen her around lately."

Will came to stand by her while he spoke, choosing his words as carefully as possible. "That's…complicated. I love many things about her, but this job and her job—they get in the way. I don't see how we can work around it without one of us quitting and moving on; which I can easily say, neither of us will do." Magnus turned to him; his eyes searched her face. "I don't see us moving beyond what it already is. Magnus—"

"Will, I'm going to do something that I would normally never do."

"Which is what, exactly?"

"Give you your birthday wish of course." She leaned towards him and slid a hand around his neck pulling his lips down until she could reach them. "I'm going to kiss you," and she did. Her lips rubbed over his, softly at first, testing the new circumstances. Will didn't move, his body was rigid and she lifted up on her toes to press against him fully.

He pushed her back by her shoulders, holding her away from him. "Magnus, what are you doing?"

Blue eyes flicked down to his lips and her hand was warm against the thin cotton of his shirt. "Something, I believe, we both desperately need." She was kissing him again, and he was finding it harder to keep her away. His mouth had opened under her ministrations and their tongues were tangled together before he started to push at her shoulders again. She held him firm by the lapels of his over-shirt and kept their lips locked for a few seconds longer.

"Magnus…stop."

"No," her voice was breathy and deep. "We both need this."

"Why now? After all these years, why now?" Her lips were tantalizing and distracting against his neck as she worked her way up and down it, nibbling here and there.

"Why not now?" It was hardly an answer, but her fingers were working into his sides and her mouth was at his neck and he was losing his resolve.

"Magnus…"

"Hmmm," the vibrations from her made up his mind for him.

"Kiss me."

"Gladly." Her lips found his again and he plundered his tongue into her mouth, his hands slid from her arms to her hair. The brown locks were twisted around his fingers and he tugged to change the angle on her mouth against his. There was a soft purring moan in the back of her throat that made him want to touch her skin. Instead he wrapped a hand around her back and dragged her body further into his until they were joined hip to hip and chest to chest.

Will's hand skimmed down her back, following the curve of her lower spine and over the swell of her ass where he squeezed and massaged. Her fingers slid up his neck to cup his cheeks and held him firmly to her. She threaded her fingers in this hair and began to play with it at the back of his head. "I love your hair," she murmured the words against him and tugged lightly.

"That explains a lot."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Her eyes glided over his face and where her fingers were tangled in his locks. She looked at his lips, red and swollen from her mouth; the stubble on his chin that was tickling and scratching at her when she was pressed against him; his chest that was warm and solid touching her breasts.

"Just that…" he took a breath, bolstering himself to speak quickly, "You always seem to play with my hair excessively when I'm in the infirmary."

She smiled and turned her eyes back up to his blue globes that never left her face, "Guilty." There was a slight blush to her cheeks that could have been almost anything, but he was certain it was embarrassment.

His grin went from ear to ear when he spoke and pressed a chaste kiss to each of her cheeks, "Well I like you in leather."

"Is that why you always volunteer for missions with me?" Her lips were right against his, moving with each word.

"Maybe." His mouth was rubbing against hers again and his tongue was sliding a line across her lower lip. The glint in his eye did not go unnoticed, but Magnus drew in a sharp breath as he dipped her down, his lips still pressing against hers. When her mouth parted, he slipped his tongue inside and began to ravish her. Magnus was breathing deeply trying to keep up with him. Her fingers gripped his shirt tightly, wrinkling the cheap material. He left her there for several minutes before pulling her up and twirling her into a spin. Her body was rocking against his slowly. "This is how us _kids_ dance," he grinned and made sure his hips were grinding into her body.

"Enlightening, but rather boring wouldn't you say? No movement. No…desire." Her teeth were scraping against her lip when she looked at him. Will spun her again, but this time when he stopped her, her back was against his front. He slid her hair over her shoulder and pressed a gentle embrace to her neck. She moaned softly and leaned back, taking his hands from her hips and wrapping them around her body. They continued to sway for some time to the music that was going to end soon. He was breathing her scent in deeply, sweet peas, definitely sweet peas.

"Magnus…" he issued when the sound from the victrola stopped.

"Come with me," she didn't glance back, only held his hand tightly in hers. She moved quickly to the other side of the room where she turned off the machine and glided it back into place in the cabinet. Tilting her ankles down, she slid back into her shoes and began to walk toward the door. Will was still dutifully following her, his fingers entwined with hers and his face completely void of emotion until she turned and he forgot to stop and crashed into her.

Magnus was kissing him in an instant and Will was stunned into immobility. She pressed him against the doorframe, her hands roaming all over his body. He dragged her body against him and wrapped a shoe clad foot around her bare calf keeping her locked in place. She broke the kiss eventually and started nipping at the soft flesh under his chin. "William," her throat issued his name quietly, humming the last part of the word.

Her hands skimmed up his chest under the cotton, feeling heated flesh for the first time. Will was sure to keep her as close as possible, but her nails were scraping downwards and hit his nipples. He took in a deep breath on a hiss and her mouth upturned in agreement. Fingers moved down to grip his hips tightly and she twisted her arms until his groin was crushing into hers, mimicking her mouth that was now once again taking possession of his.

A hand of his found its way to the back of her head and held her firmly. Again, his other hand perused her back and cupped her firm bottom. When he pulled back from lack of breath he issued her name, "You were taking me somewhere?"

She gave him a brilliant smile, her eyes crinkling at the corners and glittering mischievously. "Right. I was." She glanced back into her study, "But I'm thinking it's too far now." Shoving him away from the doorjamb she shut the wood closed and flipped the lock. It wouldn't do Henry any good to walk in on them now would it?

Before she could turn around to even think about walking Will had her pressed sharply against the door. The oak was supporting her body as he made his way down her neck and to the small "v" of her cleavage that was exposed. She clutched his head to her, enjoying the sensation of his lips against her skin. Fingers flipped open the two buttons on her jacket and he pushed the material to the side, exposing more flesh for his gratification. He lifted her camisole up until it was just over her breasts, the material resting on her mounds. The grin he gave was devilish and had her heart beating rapidly. She groaned at the heat that sprang forth from everywhere his tongue relished her.

He sucked at the top of her naval, the skin being pulled between his teeth when he released it. Her fingers were in his hair, and her nails scraped over his scalp. His mouth remained where it was, but his hands melted up her chest, running over lace clad breasts until he hit her shoulders and pushed the fabric of her jacket off. Magnus rested her head against the wood and grinned down at him, arching her back and thus moving into his waiting mouth.

The skin was pink and wet when he trailed back upwards sliding his tongue under the lace to brush enticingly over her already raised nipple. It was just a quick taste before he moved to her neck again, feeling her pulse pound hard and her chest rise with each intake. The camisole came off next and rather quickly, but he decided to leave the lace bra on a while longer. It was pale and flesh color and left nothing to his imagination when he raked his eyes over her rising chest.

She pulled him up to her mouth so she could kiss him senseless. Her lips were wiping any and all thoughts he had of undressing her out of his mind and the movement of her body was only guaranteeing that fact. She broke away from him, grinning widely when his lips tried to move back to her and she only denied him further contact. She lifted both his shirts over his head and ruffled his hair when she found it mussed.

Again she was biting her lower lip, her eyes following the trails that her nails were making over his now bare skin. Will watched her intently, careful to take in any change in her demeanor. "God you're beautiful," his voice echoed through the silent room and he blushed slightly realizing he had once again spoken aloud without meaning to.

"Thank you, William." She pecked his lips lightly and began to walk backwards, once again slipping out of her heels and making her way over to the chair she usually occupied. She shoved him down into it and he bounced up and down when he landed. She was smiling deviously and hiked up her skirt as she kneeled and crawled over his prone form. His face was even with her pale freckled breasts when she bent down to kiss his forehead lightly and teasingly.

Without his knowledge his hands lifted to cup her breasts, squeezing and massaging gently. Magnus leaned forward into him her head falling onto his shoulder as she took a deep breath in. "Will." It was like a prayer coming from the lips of angels, or so he thought. She guided his fingers down her body to her bare thighs where the material of her skirt was beginning to fall back down from gravities backwards desire. Will understood what she wanted and began to glide his fingers on his own, feeling the smooth flesh and reveling in her warmness. She grew hotter the further he went up and he kept expecting to run into soft cotton at some point, but he never found any.

Instead he found wet curls. He eagerly pressed two fingers into her, slowly pulling them back out. Magnus breathed deeply, her chest touching his and her lips locked on the nape of his neck. He could feel her body start to move, rocking back and forth with each slide of his hand. It was slow, sensuous and gorgeous to watch as she melted into him. Her body relaxed until he flicked his thumb over her nub of highly sensitized nerves. Her body jerked then, at the unexpected contact and a noise emitted deep from the back of her throat.

Lips were feasting on his neck and collar bone as he continued to move his thumb. His other hand was grazing up and down her back, feeling the glistening sweat that was beading along her skin. "Will, I—" he took her mouth before she could utter another sound and pressed his hand hard into her, curling his fingers. Her body was still moving saucily over him when she felt the first waves of her high hit. It wouldn't be long. Gasping for breath her nails clenched tightly into the leather by his head and arm, the squeaking of the material going unheard by either of them. She swallowed hard trying to keep the sounds that were threatening at bay. It would do no good to be screaming in her study, even if the orgasm was the first in a long while. "Will," she called as the waves took over and she clenched his sliding fingers forcefully.

When she could breathe and stabilize herself more, she pressed her lips sloppily into his and embraced him in her sexual haze. When they finally parted for air Magnus was grinning cheekily at him. Her body was once again firm and strong against his. Will slid his hands around each side of her skirt, his fingers inside between the material and her skin until he found the zipper.

He shucked the material down and picked her body up, lifting her over his leg and sliding down onto his knees on the floor. He laid her back gently and took the black fabric completely off her. Deciding it was time for her to be fully bared to him, he pulled her up quickly took her lips and flicked the clasp of her bra in two swift moves. Helen Magnus lay under him, completely naked and flushed from sex. His birthday could not have gotten any better.

Will leaned over her quiet form and licked tediously slow designs over the tops of her breasts until he found her pert nipples. Sucking one tenderly into his mouth he pressed his palm against her clit and used his body weight to increase the pressure. She could feel herself tingling and her hips lifted higher to meet him halfway. Her vocal chords mewled softly and her cheeks were reddening again. "Will, really…" She took a deep breath as his middle finger circled through her folds.

He pushed her knees up until her feet were resting just under her bum. Sitting fully up he unhooked his belt and shuffled his jeans and boxers down until they were at the ground. His hand reached back for her, touching her, caressing the hot and wet flesh he could find.

Sighing he sat back on his now bare bottom and reached for his shoes. He successfully managed to untie one and pull it off before he reached for her again. He was so entranced with the way she was glistening that he almost forgot to take the other shoe off. But when he tried to lean forward he realized his legs were still tangled in the pants and began to work on his other foot.

His socked foot hit to floor loudly and he winced looking over at her again. Magnus was watching him, rather amusedly when he leaned over her again. His knees were curled and he was half lying on his side when his mouth was inches from her. "Will." Her voice was firm, it was a warning. "The pants."

"Right." He grinned and sat back up, pulling all the fabric from his body. Kneeling over her again and licked her lips slowly and her breathing picked up again. "Now, where was I?"

He was kissing her neck when he slipped into her. She breathed out a long sigh as he filled her; the feeling was so long denied she couldn't help the tremble that pulled at her body. His movements were slow at first, his hands feeling as much of her body as possible. Her skin was like fire. He pressed her clit hard with his thumb and swished it down forcefully. Her body began to convulse rather unexpectedly around him and her back arched off the thin carpet in response.

Will was smirking at her when she blinked her eyes open to see him. She shook her head in response knowing he was highly pleased with himself. Before she had a chance to speak he began to pound into her ruthlessly. His movements forced her to scooch back with each thrust of his until her head hit wood. He was following her closely and she was once again heading towards that precipice he had brought her to many times. His skin was sweat ridden and her hands non-stop moving over it.

The waves hit her first, and the more he moved into her, the longer and harder the waves lasted. She wasn't sure if he was doing it on purpose; but knowing him, if he knew what was happening to her, he was. By the time his body became rigid and his thrusts erratic she was so far over the edge she wasn't sure where the edge was anymore. He rested against her sticky flesh; his mouth on her shoulder could feel her heart pounding so hard in her chest he was afraid she would pass out. And she very well might if she didn't get her body under control.

Magnus had finally calmed her clenching muscles when Will decided to pull away from her. She cried out as another, and much softer, wave took over her again. Now her muscles were clenching at nothing but the lack of feeling of him.

He fell asleep half on top of her and half next to the warming fire. Her fingers were fisted in his hair and her leg was thrown between his. There was little that would wake her in this state, but she didn't care. No one would come find her and for him, she knew, it was the best birthday gift she could have given him. They would talk about things in the morning, if all went as planned, there would be little talking. She let slumber take her over and closed her eyes to the even, rhythmic beating of his heart and breaths.


End file.
